Experience
by Gryvon
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack and Ianto compare experiences.


"You don't have to be shy," Jack teased as he loosened Ianto's tie with a finger, slipping the knot loose with ease. Ianto took it from him before he could do something silly, like drop it on the floor or toss it somewhere around Jack's office, and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He was pressed against the office wall, between the coat rack, a chair, and a bookshelf, with Jack crowding close next to him.

"Oh, I won't be." Ianto slid his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack conveniently nearby. He leaned in for another kiss, using it as a distraction as he pulled Jack's jacket off, hanging it beside Ianto's own. Jack's hands eagerly untucked Ianto's shirt from his pants, one hand teasing the skin along his hip while the other started on the buttons of his shirt.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Jack whispered low in Ianto's ear, his voice near-breathless with anticipation.

Ianto grinned and responded in a similar manner, his lips brushing against the rim of Jack's ear. "Yes." He grabbed his shirt before Jack could drop it and folded it over the back of the chair. "No rush," he teased. "After all, I'm the one who'll be doing the ironing later."

Jack laughed at him. His hands ran along Ianto's sides in hard, heavy strokes. "Prude."

"Just because I like to keep my clothes tidy, that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced." Jack's shirt joined his on the chair and he started on Jack's pants.

"Right," Jack drawled the word out disbelievingly. "I would hardly peg you for the type to be involved in an orgy."

This was going far too slow for Ianto's taste. He pushed until Jack's hips hit the desk and dropped to his knees. A wince shot through him as Jack's pants and underwear hit the floor, sprawling messily but he left them there as he licked the tip of Jack's erection.

"Multiple."

Before Jack could comment, Ianto swallowed him down until the thick erection brushed the back of his throat. He bobbed, pressing up on the base of Jack's erection with his tongue as he pulled back.

"God," Jack moaned. "I take back the comment about being inexperienced. Orgies, huh?"

Ianto murmured agreement around Jack's cock. The low groan that came from Jack's lips encouraged him to repeat the action a second time, and then a third.

"You can keep doing that as much as you like."

He would have chuckled but he knew from experience that that had a possibility of leading towards chocking. Jack's fingers curled in his hair, pulling him off with a wet pop.

"You're quite good at that," Jack said, a wide smile on his face.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Jack pulled him to his feet and unfastened Ianto's pants, shoving him against the desk before he had a chance to worry about folding or straightening them. A tube of lube appeared from one of the drawers of Jack's desk. Ianto leaned forward, hands flat on the desk while he waited. Slick fingers pressed inside of him working quickly to spread lube inside of him. Jack's touch was gentle. He didn't need to be.

"Harder, please," Ianto begged. "I want to feel you. Hurry."

He was not disappointed. Jack slid inside of him, stretching him wide. Ianto moaned. He rested his forehead against the desk and gripped the sides. Jack's hands held his hips tight, pulling him back into each thrust.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Jack asked, his voice high and breathy.

"Yes," Ianto gasped.

"Foursome?"

"Yes."

"We covered orgies. Ever been tied up? Spanked?"

"Yes. Yes, and gagged, whipped, dominated. I've been a slave. I've been a dom, though I didn't like it."

Jack's fingers wound in his hair and pulled back, forcing Ianto into an arch. He moaned loudly. "Oh, I think we can have some fun. I know a few aliens a few hundred years in the future who would love to meet you. Tentacles. Multiple parts. Aphrodisiac slime."

"God!" Ianto's fingers were turning white against the wood of the desk. "I'll settle for now. Just... please... god, fuck me..."

Jack thrust forward, hitting him just right and that was all it took to send Ianto over the edge. He came with a shout, collapsing onto the desk in a loose sprawl of limbs. Sweat was falling on the papers beneath him but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jack followed shortly after, shouting Ianto's name as he came. Ianto closed his eyes, not tired enough for sleep, but needing a moment to calm and collect himself before he had to move again.

"I trust I didn't bore you tonight," Jack teased. His fingers trailed absently down Ianto's spine, sending shivers along Ianto's skin in their wake.

"Oh, definitely not." Slowly he pushed off the wood of the desk, wincing inwardly as papers stuck to his chest. He plucked them off as Jack backed up enough for him to turn. "I've had a lot experience and tried a lot of things, and yes, I do have my kinks, but I've found that when it comes down to it, I prefer the good, old-fashioned quality stuff over any of the more risqué adventures of my youth."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Only of your youth?"

"Well, I suppose I could be convinced again." The grin Jack gave him was far too mischievous to end in anything good, but Ianto couldn't bring himself to mind. He knew he'd enjoy it, whatever it was that Jack eventually thought up.

But, those were thoughts for another time. He eyed the mess of the room critically. "And now I suppose it's time to get this mess cleaned up." Ianto glanced over at Jack with a grin. "Are you going to help or just stand there?"

Jack leaned against the desk, not even bothering to pull his pants up. "I think I'd rather just enjoy the view."

Ianto chuckled, and humored him. "Suit yourself."


End file.
